Reese comes Back
by kaylamariee
Summary: Summary: It as been over a year since Bianca had spoken or even mentioned about her ex-wife Reese Williams. Bianca is happy with the family she created with Marissa, the girls and AJ. She refused to let that be taken away from her.


Marissa, Bianca and the kids all sat in the park on a gorgeous fall afternoon together talking, playing, and having the picnic they had been planning since a few days before. Marissa rested gently against Bianca who held her loosely while the kids ran around playing.

"This is perfect." Bianca said as she kissed Marissa's cheek.

"Yes, it is and I'm glad they talked us into this." Marissa said pointing to the kids, but as she looked up to see the kids talking to a tall honey blonde. "Babe, who is that?" Marissa asked and when Bianca looked up she snow white.

"Its… She's. That's Reese!" Bianca got up as quickly as she could but carefully so Marissa wouldn't fall back, but Marissa was up just as quick as Bianca.

"Baby let me handle this." Marissa said as she looked at Bianca who was furious. " Please." Marissa pleaded and Bianca sat back down waiting to see what was going to happen. As Marissa walked over and approached the kids she glared at Reese who knew exactly who she was. "Come on kids, go play on the swings. I need to talk to Reese." The kids ran off. "You!" Marissa said in a sharp tone of voice. "You need to leave now. You have no parental rights over the girls anymore and you aren't married to Bianca, so I suggest you leave if you know what's good for you." Marissa was a bit flushed in the face, but honestly she didn't care.

"Hold on Ms. Tasker where do you come off telling my that I can't see my children, or my ex-wife. Where is Bianca anyway?" Before Marissa could even answer Reese she was staring at Bianca who was laughing and playing with the three children.

"Don't you dare think of trying to get her back." Marissa warned as she saw Reese walk past her and over to Bianca whose smile faded as she saw the blonde walk towards her.

"Hey beautiful." Reese spoke with passion in her voice as she looked at Bianca.

"Reese why are you here?" Bianca asked, but before answers could be given the kids wanted some attention.

"Mommy we want to play tag with you and momma Marissa." Gabrielle said with a smile.

"Okay, sweetie we will play tag." Bianca stood up and looked at Reese who was now visibly broken when she heard Gabby call Marissa momma. "Reese, I can't do this. Not now at least." Bianca left her there standing in shock as she went and played tag with the kids and Marissa.

They played for which felt like hours, but it was only twenty minutes. Bianca was running one way and Marissa chasing after her with the kids. "I give up!" Bianca yelled as she playfully fell in the grass and was jumped on by the three kids and Marissa couldn't help, but watch in awe.

"I love you four." Marissa said with a smile.

"We love you." They all said at the same time.

They left the park shortly after they finished playing. So they decided to stop at Krystal for sundaes and some lunch before heading home to just relax and unwind.

Reese was back at the Valley Inn contemplating whether to call Bianca, or just show up where ever she'd be. But, Reese decided to send a text message. [I] Hey Bianca its Reese, please give me the time I ask for to talk with you about everything that as happened between us. I want my family back. I want you back." [/I]

Once the message was sent Reese waited patiently for a response for the woman she loved more than anything in this world.

Bianca's phone had vibrated and Reese's named popped up on the screen, but she didn't look at it. Marissa seen the name pop up on the screen, that's when fear and worry crossed her face. "Aren't you going to respond to her?" Marissa asked quietly as they waited patiently for all of their sundaes to come.

"Why should I? I know what she wants Marissa and I have what I want to it doesn't matter." Bianca held Marissa's hand in her own. "She will go away eventually."

"Eventually?" Marissa asked a bit worried. "Can we go for a walk and talk with out the ears?" The ears were the kids.

"Come on." Bianca stood up holding her hand out to Marissa. The kids stayed with Krystal eating ice cream and they walked hand in hand to the park.

"I'm afraid, Bianca. What if she says the right words to you and you leave me for her?" The insecurities Marissa had all began to surface. "Would you go back to her?" Marissa asked as they sat under their tree. Bianca shook her head no and wrapped Marissa in her arms.

"Baby, I will never leave you. Reese is apart of my past where she belongs. Even if she's here to try and win me back, or to see the girls its not going to happen because I belong with you and our three wonderful children." Bianca kissed Marissa's forehead gently. "I love you Marissa Tasker and no one can change that not even her." Bianca said her as she looked up to see Reese sanding in front of them. Its pissed Bianca off to see the blonde standing their as if she had the right. "Reese leave me alone."

"But…" Reese was going to speak but Bianca shook her head.

"No, buts Reese. The girls forgot about you. I don't need you. I have Marissa, AJ, Gabrielle and Miranda. I have no space for you in my life." Bianca was firm, yet sweet like she always is.

"Can we just talk me and you? I need you to hear me out." Reese pleaded. Bianca didn't want to hear what Reese had to say, but Marissa turned to her and gave her a look that she understood.

"Babe, just listen to her. I will go back with the kids and see if they want to go home. I'll text you." Marissa kissed her girlfriend tenderly before getting up to walk back to Krystal's.

"Don't forget to text me." Bianca said before Marissa was out of ear shot.

"Okay so what do you want?" Bianca stood up with her arms folded. Reese was hurt Bianca didn't want to see her nor talk to her.

"Bianca I came to tell you that I'm sorry and I love you. I want our family back." Reese raised her hand to cup Bianca's cheek, but Bianca stepped away.

"No, Reese I won't hurt Marissa the way you hurt me.' Tears filled Bianca's eyes as she remembered the past. "I do not love you anymore. You were my past and that's where you belong." Bianca turned away to hide the tears she felt stream down her cheeks

"Look at me, babe." Reese gently touched Bianca's shoulder which made her turn around.

"Reese." Bianca's voice broke. "You left me and my girls for a job!" The tears were like a river coming down Bianca's cheeks. "You broke promises. You cheated and its your fault everything is fu. Messed up!" Bianca was yelling at her ex-wife releasing the anger and hurt she had kept in for so long.

"Don't you dare blame me for everything that's happened between us. You left me to be here in this place that tore me apart! You chose your family over me!" Reese exclaimed back and Bianca couldn't take it anymore she slapped Reese just as he mother did the day of their bridal shower.

"No, Reese you wouldn't come! You broke me and its your fault and how dare you care here trying to see Miranda and Gabby who aren't yours anymore. Why come back for me when you know damn well that I'm happy with Marissa?" Bianca was so mad she just kept going. "Is it because you found a man in Paris, but he wasn't good enough so you came back?" Bianca chose to hit Reese where it hurt.

"Bianca, I've changed." Reese pleaded with her ex-wife. "Give me a chance." Bianca shook her head and bit her lip trying to calm herself down.

"Reese go back to where every the hell you came from because you will never have me again nor will you get to see the girls." Bianca grabbed the purse she'd been carrying and left Reese their standing dumbfounded.

Back at Krystal's all Marissa could do is worry and wonder if Bianca would ever leave her, but she hid the emotions so the kids wouldn't see the pain she was in.

"Do you three want to go home and watch tv, stay up late and eat all the junk food your tummies can handle?" The redhead asked excitedly which made the children happier than they had been in the previous hours in that day. "Okay, lets go say by to grandma Krystal then we can head home." As they stood up to head to the kitchen where Krystal was cooking up orders Marissa saw Bianca walk in with a tear stained face, puffy eyes and red. The kids went back, but Marissa ran and wrapped her girl friend in her arms.

"Baby, what happened?" The redhead asked. "If she hurt you again I will kill her." Marissa was serious, but knew Bianca needed her, so she pulled back from the hug to look at Bianca who was visibly shaken.

"I hit her Marissa. I slapped her." Bianca's tears began. "My anger came out and I hit her. She wanted me back and the girls, but Marissa I love you not her." Bianca kissed Marissa gently. "If she doesn't leave baby, what will we do?" She asked knowing what Reese is capable of.

"If she even tries to come near you and our family like I said I will kill her and if I can't I can get David to do it." Marissa was being honest. "She won't break us apart. We're a team." When Marissa said that a smile spread across her lips.

"I love you Ms. Tasker." Bianca said smiling.

"I love you Ms. Montgomery." Marissa kissed her cheek and held her hands. "I promised the kids unlimited junk food and movies, so we have to get home." She giggled.

They went home that evening and Marissa made good on her promises. They had junk food, movies and no bed time. This is what is was all about to them, family. No one not even an ex-wife will tear them apart.


End file.
